Starfire VS Gwen Tennyson
Starfire VS Gwen Tennyson in an upcoming What-If? episode of Death Battle created by User:AdamGregory03 that was adopted by User:Breninja24 Interlude (Cue: Invader by Bryan Kei Mantia & Peter Joseph Scaturro) Wiz: "The presence of aliens has always been upon us. Reminding us that we may not be alone in the universe." Boomstick': "Yeah, and for some reason, some of them decided to be teenage alien super heros... Like Starfire, of the Teen Titans."' Wiz: "And Gwen Tennyson, the Anodite/Human hybrid." Boomstick': "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."' Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Starfire (Cue: Odym (Tension)) Wiz: "The planet Tamaran is a beautiful lush paradise, where the Tamaranians live their lives of peace and tranquility." Boomstick: "And unlike other hippie aliens, they knew this was gonna bite them in the ass eventually. So they trained themselves to kick other's asses first." Wizard: "The Tamaranians are a feeling race and strongly believe that their powers are heavily influenced by their emotions... which is true. On this planet, the king's youngest daughter Koriand'r was born." Boomstick: "Okay, what kind of parent names their kid after a vegetable? Well, this golden child was loved by all, except for her older sister, Komand'r. Komand'r was born with an illness that made her unable to fly, and because of that she wasn't deemed worthy to become queen, which meant Koriand'r was next in line for the throne." Wizard: "When they were old enough, the sisters were sent to the planet Okaara to learn the art of combat from it's warlords. They both excelled, but Komand'r made an error which nearly cost her her life and motivated Koriand'r to save her sister... who returned the favor by trying to kill her right then and there." Boomstick: "Bitch." Wizard: "Komand'r was then promptly banished for her actions. And then she joined forces with the Citadel, enemies of Tamaran, who nearly destroyed the place." Boomstick: "Oof, double bitch. She demanded Koriand'r be handed over to her as a slave for uh... work... and other things... And just before the black sheep of the family could execute her sister, the Citadel was attacked by ANOTHER evil alien race that decided they wanted to use the two Tamaranians as lab rats. And surprise surprise, this experiment backfired and gave Koriand'r some new powers." Wizard: "With these new powers, she freed her sister - again, with her showing no gratitude - and escaped through space, eventually winding up on Earth and joining a group of superheroes known as the Teen Titans-" (Cue the clip of Starfire kissing Robin to learn English) Boomstick: "And got REALLY friendly with 'em apparently." Wizard: "-aaand took on the name of Starfire." (Cue: Teen Titans Theme (Instrumental)) Boomstick: "Starfire can fly at Mach 9 speeds and lift thirty tons. And she can shoot off projectiles called 'Starbolts'. Isn't that a Pony thing-?" Wizard: "The Starbolts are a result of the time she was experimented on to see how much solar energy Tameraneans can absorb. She can either wield this energy as energy discs, or unleash it into a pseudo nova explosion." Boomstick: "And if she runs low, her body's always absorbing some nearby ultraviolet radiation. Probably why she's orange. She can even learn other languages by... (Cue the kiss clip again) Boomstick: ...That." Wizard: "Starfire is perhaps the most powerful member of the Teen Titans. She can block bullets, has defeated a Kryptonian and many odd creatures that are at least five times her size, and has even gone a few rounds with Wonder Woman." Boomstick: "I don't blame her, I'd wanna go a few rounds with Wonder Woman too! Wizard: "But even then, she is not without her faults. Her emotions are a major influence toward her powers, and she's also..." Starfire: "This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful!"' Cyborg: "...Uh, Starfire?" Robin: "That's mustard..." Starfire: "Is there more?" Wizard: "...Painfully naive." Boomstick: "Uh... yeah... But naive or not, Starfire's one overly-tan girl you don't want to mess with. Or she'll probably kill you." Robin: "Great work, Starfire!" (Brushes fist against her) Starfire: "I could not have done it without your assistance!" (Punches him happily) Gwen Tennyson Boomstick: "When you think of people that use magic spells to kick ass, who normally comes to mind? Zatanna, the world's hottest magician, or Doctor Strange, the sorcerer supreme? Well, how about just some red headed teenager?" Wizard: "Gwendolyn Tennyson is an incredibly bright young woman who is enrolled at Ivy League University. Though there's much more to her than just that. At the age of ten, Gwen went on a cross-country road trip with her grandfather and cousin, and while she was originally not too thrilled about it, she eventually discovered that this trip would change her life. For better or for worse." Boomstick: "First said cousin finds a watch that lets him turn into aliens, then her grandfather turns out to be part of the space FBI, and then she finds a spellbook and discovers she's actually pretty good at magic. Yeah, needless to say that wasn't your average road trip." Wizard: "Gwen has a black belt in karate, and an alien heritage that allows her to control a magical energy known as Mana." Boomstick: "Alien heritage?" Wizard: "Yes, from her grandmother." Boomstick: "What're you talking about, Wiz? They look perfectly normal to m-" (Cue the scene from "What Are Little Girls Made Of" where Verdonna sheds her human skin) Boomstick: "-eeeeee-AAAH WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Wizard: "...Yeah. The Tennyson family is half of these energy beings known as Anodites. However, most members seem restricted to normal human limitations and cannot access these astral bodies or even Mana, with the exception of Gwen and her cousin Sunny." Boomstick: "Wait, a black-haired relative who looks identical and hates her? That sounds familiar... Eh, it'll come to me. Anyway, Gwen can harness her magic energy stuff into spells used for kicking ass, like Tur-bo for deflecting projectiles, Eradiko to trap her enemies in bubbles," Nostalgia Critic: "FUCKING BUBBLES!" Boomstick: "...The hell was that? Uh, and shooting lasers with... add... fishy you... poten... shia..." Wizard: "She can also put opponents to sleep with Somnus, create shields, and slow down her opponents with Tardis Motis." Boomstick: "And a teleportation spell. Side effects may include headaches, dizziness, and nausea. Just like grandma, Gwen can also shed her clothes and go full purple alien woman thing." Wizard: "As a full Anodite, Gwen of course gets a serious boost to her abilities, as well as the ability to fly, absorb mana and other energy around her, and warp reality. And even though she turned down her grandmother's offer in training her to use it, she's proven herself to be strong enough without it." Boomstick: Despite being only human... for the most part... Gwen's taken on more experienced spell-users and helped her cousin save the world... ever since she was TEN. She's one dweeb who's not gonna be pushed around anytime soon! Gwen: As of right now the Tennyson family is off limits. If any of you ever attacks one of our loved ones, or hurts one of our loved ones, or even bumps into someone we love in the street, THIS... is what... awaits you! The Battle Results Who are you rooting for? Starfire Gwen Tennyson Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Superheroine Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption